


One day I will be Bobby again

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Julie and the Phantoms one shots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby | Trevor Wilson Redemption, Cameo by Ray Molina, Gen, Julie/Luke is kind of mentioned but not the focus in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: Trevor goes to see Julie after the Orphum performance to tell the truth about what he did and how he became who he is, and hopefully one day he will deserve the name Bobby again.
Series: Julie and the Phantoms one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	One day I will be Bobby again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work in this Fandom, I watched JatP on a whim and found out that I love it and I am now obsessed so expect more from me for this Fandom.

Trevor took a slightly stuttering breath before getting out of his car and walking towards his Childhood home, he remembered selling it to Rose and her Husband Ray like it was yesterday. When Rose had confided that a developer had wanted to buy the land Her and Ray’s home stood on, he had offered to sell her his old home at a knock down price, he had never admitted that he hoped someone would use the studio, he hadn’t been able to step inside of since that night in 1995.

His thoughts had been running around in his head distracting him, so he hadn’t realised his feet had carried him to the door and that Ray was now looking at him questioningly.

“Trevor how are you? We haven’t seen you in a while.” Ray said that same friendly smile on his face as always.

“Not bad man, yeah I know everything seems to have been piling up on me lately. Is Julie around I wanted to congratulate her on the Orpheum show.” Trevor told him trying to match the other man’s casual smile but coming out with something that looked pained.

“Yeah she is down in the studio, said something about video calling the boys who are in her band. Go on down.” Ray explained with a casual wave of his hand towards the studio. With a nod Trevor turned and walked down towards the old studio which contained some of his happiest memories and his biggest regrets. Taking a fortifying breath, he knocked on the door. Julie appeared at the door smiling and calling something back into the room behind her, until she saw him, and the smile fell from her face, replaced by a hard look with a glint of betrayal. Trevor winced internally, that look more than anything confirmed that her band where not just holograms based on his childhood band but actual ghosts.

“Hey Julie, I wanted to congratulate you on the Orpheum performance and ask you about how you chose the look of the holograms.” Trevor told her before ducking his head at the cold wet feeling of a wet willy in his ear.

“Hello Luke” he said resignation and grief clear in his voice at the gesture he never expected to feel again in his life.

“You should come in.” Julie told him before pulling the door open wide. After letting him in she closed the door tightly and walked over to the piano, Trevor was slightly confused when she started to play right up until the boys popped into view sitting on the sofa. Trevor desperately tried to find something to keep himself standing but found himself with no option but to fall to the floor as twenty-five years of grief and guilt hit him at once.

They all looked the same as they had the day they died, Reggie in his flannel and leather jacket, Alex with his fanny pack and Luke who always seemed to be allergic to sleeves. What had changed was the way they looked at him, he had been the youngest of the band, so they had always treated him as a little brother. The once teasing and slightly indulgent looks and turned to anger and abject betrayal, mixed with hurt and dejection.

“We found out that the boys become visible as long as one of us is playing, rather than just when we are all performing, ever since that night at the Orpheum.” Julie explained, so that he could understand why he could see his dead bandmates. Looking over at her, Trevor was surprised to see that she had a look of understand on her face although it was still laced through with anger.

“Why?” That single word and all the accusations behind it came from Alex, he had always been closest to Alex having met him first and meet the others through Alex. Despite knowing what he meant Trevor still asked for clarity hoping that the reprieve would allow him to come up with an answer.

“Why did you never give Luke any credit for the songs on your album?” Alex asked

“Why did you never share any of the royalties with out families?” Reggie picked up. The question which most surprised him came from Luke.

“You recorded My Name is Luke, why did you leave Unsaid Emily alone?” Luke asked him, his always expressive face showing hurt and confusion.

“Luke no matter what I would never have recorded that song.” He answered however that didn’t answer the other questions. “Originally the plan had been to record the songs with complete credit to you Luke, I had written everything up for the press release. I had made sure that all your families would get twenty percent of the royalties from the album sales. I was signed to Wonder Records, eight days before the album was due to drop, I woke up and found out that the album had been released already and it was under my middle name and my mothers maiden name. Because I was only 17 my parents and been the ones to sign the contract and they had written in some shit I had no idea about. They made it so that everything was accredited to me and none of the money went to your families. I was also hit with a twenty-year gaging order, making sure that I couldn’t tell anyone the truth. Before I knew it, I was used to playing a role, being Trevor Willson rather than Bobby, in the end it hurt less to pretend it was all true rather than fight constantly for something no one else cared about.

“By the time I was able to tell the truth Carrie was 10 and I knew that no matter what I was going to come off as the bad guy and that would negatively impact Carrie. The best I could do was buy back the rights to the songs that had originally been Luke’s so I could make sure no one else could profit off his work. And I hoped at some point to be able to give your families something. I am so sorry; I was a dumb kid who got in over his head.” Trevor finished his explanation looking down at the floor rather than up at the boys who had been his only true family -outside of his money grabbing parents- until his daughter had been born.

Trevor didn’t notice the piano cutting off until Julie wrapped her arms around him, turning he allowed himself to soak up the comfort offered by his daughters one-time best friend. Looking up he noticed that Luke now had his guitar in his hand and was strumming in a lazy fashion. Trevor pulled away from Julie waiting for the axe to fall.

“We’re sorry for frightening you that day, we should have found out what really happened first before we decided you where guilty.” Alex said rubbing his hands together just like he always used to when he was uncomfortable.

“Yeah man, we forgot that your parents where just as bad as ours just in a different way.” Reggie said with a small sad smile.

“We can’t hug you so we asked Julie to hug you for us. You don’t have to be sorry, Reggie is right it’s easy to forget somethings from when we were alive, we should have known you would never have betrayed us if you had had any other choice.” Luke told him and for the first time in twenty-five years a sob worked its way up his throat and out his mouth, before he knew it Trevor was breaking down on the floor of the studio he hadn’t stepped foot in since he was 16. What he hadn’t expected was four pairs of arms to help hold him together as twenty-five years of grief poured out of him.

Trevor didn’t know how long they stayed like that but by the time he stopped crying he felt like he could breath for the first time in a long time. Julie was still beside him but they had moved onto the couch at some point, she was touching both Luke and Alex who where both beside him, Reggie was on the chair playing his base. He looked at both ghosts who where touching him before looking at Julie.

“The boys became more corporal after the Orpheum performance, but we didn’t know that me touching them allows them to touch others until now. So yeah.” Julie explained with a shrug of her shoulders, with a look of someone who had no idea what was going on but had learned to roll with the punches.

Trevor stayed for another half hour before deciding it was time for him to leave, one thing that had amused him was the looks that Luke was giving Julie, Trevor had never seen Luke look at anyone or anything like that except his guitar. He could only hope that it didn’t end in heart break for either Luke or Julie. The Boys and Julie had all told him he was welcome to come back and he was always invited to their performances. Trevor turned towards Julie as she walked with him back to the main house.

“When you find a record contract and I have no doubt that you will before long come and see me, I will have my attorney look it over and I will also read it through. I don’t want you to be caught out by one of the sharks in this industry.” Trevor said seriously looking Julie in the eye, he hoped truly that the band became the legends they should have always been.

Julie gave him a nod and a quick smile before he walked up to his car, looking back at the house Trevor made a decision, he would tell Carrie the truth about Sunset Curve and what he had done and then he would go public about how he had screwed up. Hopefully, the press and public would be able to tell the difference between his mistakes and the fact his daughter was innocent in it all. Come what may he was going to be a better person. Before he got into the car, he made a promise out loud.

“One day I will be Bobby again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and also if you have a specific prompt you would like me to write please let me know in the comments.


End file.
